


The Only One For Me

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/M, I Tried, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, angry kiss, idk what i was doing while writing this, okay?, prompt, scarlet vision - Freeform, the end is cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Fighting that leads to an angry kiss~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One For Me

Wanda was standing by the bar, her head tilted to the side as she carefully watched two women approach her fiance. He had been speaking to Tony Stark about something or another, but now he seemed to be talking to these girls. She would've expected that the girls were there for Tony, but no, they were there for Vision. Both of them, in their skimpy dresses that were showing far too much cleavage, had their eyes locked on her fiance. 

Out of curiosity, Wanda decided to listen in. She reached out her mind and found the spot in Vision's where she could easily listen to what he was saying and thinking. She could also hear what the girls speaking to him were saying as well. 

_"You know," the blond one of the pair said, "You have really nice eyes!"_

_The brunette girl standing next to her nodded. "Oh yeah! What a gorgeous blue! I'd certainly love to wake up to those looking at me in the morning, wouldn't you, Rox?"_

_The blond girl, whose name was apparently, Rox or something of the sort, nodded in agreement. "Definitely!"_

Wanda scoffed from where she was standing. Rox. Was this girl a stripper or something? 

_"Thank you very much," Vision said with a smile. He was elated to have people complimenting him. Most of the time people just poked at him or questioned how he worked._

_"Oh and Vizhy, you also look very dashing in that suit," the brunette one added._

_"Dashing? I'd use the word sexy."_

_If Vision's face wasn't already red, he would've been blushing. "Again, thank you."_

Wanda frowned when Vision didn't mention that she had picked out the suit for him. And she had actually said the same exact thing just an hour before that stupid party started. She really wasn't liking where this was going. Did those girls know that Vision was already spoken for? Only she was allowed to call him Vizhy! No one else, especially two rich sluts who probably just want to get lucky. 

_"I think that you deserve a prize or something," Rox said with a smirk._

_"A prize for what?" Vision asked, very confused._

_"For being so dam hot!" The brunette one said in an obnoxiously loud way._

_Rox nodded and laughed in a similar obnoxious way. "You got that right, Candy!"_

Wanda rolled her eyes. Candy? These girls were strippers without a doubt.

_"So, Vizhy," Candy started, "How much would we have to pay to take you home for a night?"_

_Vision furrowed his brows and shook his head a little. "I'm sorry, but I really do not understand what you mean."_

_Rox and Candy laughed, then Rox took a step up towards Vision. "Oh man, you are so funny. But I think you do know what we mean."_

_He shook his head. "No, you are going to have to explain further. I'm not entirely accustomed to phrases and such."_

_"Fresh out of the box! I love it!"  Candy exclaimed. "We're talking about your services, Vizhy."_

_"My services?" He shook his head again, still quite confused._

_Rox laughed a little more. "You have had..." She stepped closer to him and lower her voice to a whisper. "Sex, haven't you Vizhy? I imagine you are fully equipped."_

_Vision's eyes widened. "I-I-"_

_"Oh man he is still new! We should break him in! We'll pay extra to have you tonight."_

_"Have me do what?"_

_Candy reached into her handbag and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill. She tried to discreetly hand it to Vision. "Come on, we will show you."_

_Vision took the money and looked down at it. "I do not know why you are giving me this."_

Wanda was absolutely appalled. Not only at the girls, but also at Vision. She just wished he would get the hints and turn them away! Or at least mention he was engaged to the very angry looking woman standing at the bar! She wanted to intervene and slap both of the girls in the face, but she still had faith in her fiance. He would turn them away. He would mention her. He just had to. 

_Rox giggled and inched even closer to Vision. "Vizh, don't you think we're hot?"_

_Candy nodded. "Yeah Vizh, aren't we good enough for you?"_

_Vision shrugged. "I don't know. Why would you have to be good enough for me?"_

_Candy licked her lips in the most seductive way possible. "Because we want to take you home for the night, Vizh. We want to hire you to.. do intimate things with us."_

_"I don't believe I have ever sold such services to anyone else."_

_"We know," Rox said, "You're fresh out of the box."  
_

_"Fresh out of what box?" Vision asked, even more confused than before._

_Candy laughed. "Your box, Vizhy! You're a sex-bot, aren't you? Didn't some guy just announce a new line of them was coming out? I figured Stark was going to have them at this party! So we want to hire you!"_

With that, Wanda could no longer hold her peace. She slammed her glass down on the bar and stormed over to where Vision was standing with the two whores trying to pick him up. "My fiance is not a sex-bot!" She screamed, drawing the attention of the entire party to her. 

"Fiance?" Rox said, furrowing her brows. She looked up at Vision, then back at Wanda. "You are marrying a robot?"

Wanda's eyes changed to a deep red and she clenched her fists. "He isn't a robot either, you dimwit!"

"Wanda, I-" Vision started.

She turned to her fiance. "You don't say a word! I have a lot to say to you later on!" 

"Well, I'm sorry. We just thought he was open for hiring," Candy said, crossing her arms. 

Wanda was in awe at just how dumb these girls were. She knew that if she stayed there any longer, she was going to explode, and people were going to get hurt. So instead, she grabbed her fiance's wrist and turned around. "I hope you rot in hell!" She shouted over her shoulder before dragging Vision from the party room, down the hall, and their hotel room. She slammed the door behind them, and then put as much space as she could between them.

"Wanda, I-" Vision started once more.

"No! Don't speak!" Wanda shouted angrily, her eyes still glowing red. "Vision, you are not an idiot! Why the hell did you just let those girls flirt with you like that? Why didn't you say one thing about me!"

"Wanda, I-"

"No! I don't even care! You are such an asshole sometimes! You took their money! And you still have it too, don't you!? What if I hadn't intervened?? Would you have gone with them?" 

"I just-"

"Stop! No, just don't! You would've! You wouldn't have left until the very last second when you realized what they wanted was to have sex with you!"

"But Wanda-"

"Then would you have mentioned that you are engaged?? Or would you have just left? They probably would've followed you too! And then maybe guilted you into it? Just because you felt bad that you were turning them down? Because for some reason, it never even crossed your mind that you have a woman who loves you right here!"

"I-"

"How could you even let them get close to you like that? How could you fail to mention that I complimented you in the exact same ways earlier today and every day!? Did you just forget I existed? Was that it? Did you forget that you have me??" 

"Wanda, I-"

"How could you forget you have me? You love me, don't you? Do you not want to marry me? Am I still your one and only, or do you want more women complimenting you? Since when am I not enough?"

"Wanda-" 

"Don't let me-"

"Wanda stop it!" Vision yelled, finally sick of being interrupted. 

Wanda was shocked. Vision had never yelled at her before. So instead of fighting, she just backed off. She wanted to hear what he had to say. 

"Wanda, I love you! I love you with everything I have, and you know that! I could never even be remotely interested in anyone else! You are my one and only now, and you always will be! Those girls were confusing me. I was caught up in the moment, and I was unsure of how to respond or act! I didn't want to hurt their feelings, because that is mean, so I wasn't sure what to say! I never would've even followed them out of the room without coming to ask you first! I wanted to come get you and see if you knew what these women were talking about, but I didn't want to disturb you! For once in my life, I just wanted to handle something myself without anyone else's help! I always need help in social situations, and I don't like that! I feel like such a child when you or someone else has to come to my rescue because I said something stupid. But there I was, finally, with a chance to redeem myself, and I still did something stupid! Well, I'm sorry, Wanda. I am sorry that I'm an idiot! I messed up. I wanted nothing to do with those girls, but I was just feeling good about myself because they complimented me! No one except you ever compliments me! It was strange for me to hear, alright? And I thought that if I continued talking with them, they may continue to compliment me and that felt very good! But I realize now that I don't need their compliments, because I have yours! And yours will always be enough for me. You will always be enough for me! Because I love you and only you. I promise! And I will tell you every day of our lives just to make sure you know that you are the only one for me!" 

Wanda opened her mouth to say something, but instead decided on going a different route. She took one large step towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and then crushed her lips to his in a very passionate, open mouthed kiss. 

Vision hadn't expected to get a kiss from Wanda, not after all that. He had actually expected the silent treatment, but this was  _so_ much better. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, indulging her in an extremely passionate kiss. 

After what seemed like hours of kissing, Wanda pulled away, only to find that she had pushed Vision back up against the wall during their heated kiss. "I"m sorry," she told him quietly.

"I am too," Vision said back. 

"I am going to make it up to you right now." 

"How are you-"

Before he could finish, Wanda's lips were back on his and her hands were working at the buttons of his shirt. 

Ah, that made sense. Vision smiled against her lips. He was actually quite glad they had this argument. Because now they were going to get the chance to make up. 

 


End file.
